1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recording method using two kinds of black ink containing pigments has been examined (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-007964. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-007964 discloses that the optical density of an image improves according to an image recording method including causing an anionic pigment black ink to react with a cationic pigment black ink. However, an examination of the present inventors has shown that, according to the image recording method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-007964, the optical density of the image improves but the highlighter resistance of the image is low.